Traditionally, adding to or completing a table containing multiple columns and rows requires a user to individually identify values to input in the intended table cells. Generally, the values are retrieved by conducting multiple web searches, such as a different search for each cell. For example, a user may receive a table containing two columns: States and Population. The state column may be filled in and contain a list of each of the 50 states in the USA. The population column may not contain any values and the user may be required to fill in the cells in the population column. Accordingly, the user may utilize a web search engine to input state-population based queries (e.g., “California's Population”, “New York's Population”, “Virginia's Population”, etc.) and input the results into respective cells. For example, a search query for “California's population” may result multiple webpage links. The user may select the first link and be directed to the respective webpage that contains text indicating that California's population is 38,000,000 people. Accordingly, the user may input the value into the respective cell in the state-population table.
Additionally, searching for a cell value based on a corresponding value in a related cell entry generally produces results based specifically on the related cell entry. For example, searching for the population of New York using a search engine will generally produce results only based on the term “New York” and may not account for variations of New York such as “The Big Apple”, “The Empire City”, “The City that Never Sleeps”, etc., which may also produce relevant results.